Seducing Gourry
by Sailor Saru
Summary: After another “jellyfish” remark by Gourry on her body, Lina’s done playing nice. That is, if she ever did... Oh, no, this calls for war! LG, with minor AZ.
1. Prologue

**Seducing Gourry**

Summary: After another "jellyfish" remark by Gourry on her body, Lina's done playing nice. That is, if she ever did... Oh, no, this calls for war! LG, with minor AZ.

Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me. If I were actually the owner I have no idea why I'd be writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue**

There were moments between them – absolutely perfect, fleeting moments of tenderness and affection, where he would give her words of comfort and she would embrace him. These were the moments where it was as though they were the only two people in the world. They were rare, beautiful moments.

This was not one of them.

"Gourry!" Lina yelled, as she violently stabbed her fork into her food, "Just because I don't have disturbingly large breasts doesn't mean I can't be sexy!"

"Well, I didn't say that. I just said that you had a small chest." Gourry took a sip of water, unfazed, as if he didn't understand why Lina was so mad. And he probably didn't.

"Please… Ms. Lina…!"Amelia whimpered. If Lina blew anything up, the bill was going straight to her daddy, the prince of Seyruun. Not to mention the inn would probably kick them out…

All Zelgadis did was sigh. If he wasn't before, he was quickly becoming apathetic towards Lina and Gourry's "lover's quarrels."

How they got on the subject was unknown to all, as Lina didn't want to remember, Gourry forgot, Amelia couldn't hear over their vicious munching on food, and Zelgadis didn't care to hear.

Lina tempestuously stood for emphasis, and gave Gourry her evil glare(TM), simply waiting for him to dare say one more thing…

He looked up after feasting some more on his meal. "Lina, why are you so angry?"

Amelia promptly hid under the table and Zelgadis scooted his seat farther away.

That was it! Lina's hands and eyes twitched in agitation, but due to some miracle, after taking a deep breath, she simply stomped up to her room.

After a minute or two and no explosion, Amelia sat back down in her seat. She was initially relieved and shocked by the lack of destruction, but she figured that it was one of those occasions where Lina was so frustrated that she couldn't even concentrate enough to cast magic.

….

And Amelia was staying in the same room as Lina tonight. She covered her face with her hands in a way that made her look as though she were sobbing.

Gourry obliviously reached for some of Lina's leftovers.

Zelgadis contemplating jumping off a cliff.

* * *

Back in her room, Lina buried herself in the sheets of her bed. Over the past few years she traveled with Gourry, sometimes Gourry exclusively, she had always been at the mercy of his seemingly spontaneous comments on her lack of sexiness. They could be fighting bandits and he would even say something arbitrarily. 

But yet there were all these times where he would say things, like that he would protect her for the rest of his life, or that he liked it when it was just the two of them… He'd even said some slightly suggestive things to her on occasion. Her mind tried to justify all of these situations as Gourry not realizing what he's saying.

She let out a groan of frustration into her pillow.

Although she would never admit it to herself, she had often wondered if she lov—

_No!_

... "Liked" her dimwitted, annoyingly handsome, master swordsman of a friend. She also wondered if Gourry was secretly an evil genius that knew how much he was confusing and upsetting her.

Wait, that sounds way too much like Xellos.

But… The moment she thinks "those three words," it'll be the moment she becomes weak and vulnerable. Her heart couldn't be broken as long as she didn't think "those three words," right?

It didn't help that one moment could be interpreted as undying, romantic love and the next as just a friend. Or, dear lord no, a _brother_.

She wasn't sure why this particular time was any different from any other time he joked about her looks, or lack thereof, but she really wanted to cry. (And she hated herself wanting to.) She liked to blame it on the possibility of her "time of the month" approaching, making her all emotional and pathetic…

Lina's stomach made growling noises. She had only eaten half of her meal to feed approximately 11 starving children, and thus she felt like she was starving, herself, and like hell she was going back down there. Gourry probably ate all of her food anyway.

She stiffened as she heard the door open.

"Ms… Lina?" Amelia said nervously. If she wanted to sleep peacefully, she had to comfort Lina. Besides, it was also the _just_ thing to do! "Do you want to talk, or something?"

There was silence. Amelia sat on the side of her bed, facing Lina.

"You know… Ms. Lina…" Amelia gulped. She knew her next words were risky. "Mr. Gourry never said he didn't think you were sexy…"

Lina shot up. "Amelia!" She knew Amelia was just trying to help, so she fell back down into her bed.

"It's just…" Lina continued, but she turned herself away from Amelia, blushing. "He always implies it!"

Amelia smiled slightly. Lina rarely confided in her like this. Gourry was the one who Lina turned to for support, but obviously she couldn't on an issue like this. Lina usually kept these feelings to herself anyway. Maybe this was just another effect of pent up frustration? She paused as she thought of what to say next, when she got an idea…

She had been an avid supporter of their relationship since the moment she met them, and this was the perfect opportunity for justice to deliver these two people a _romantic_, happy ending!

"Ms. Lina!" She stood up, simply striking a pose, as there was nowhere to climb any higher in the room and thus this would suffice. "How about you try to seduce Mr. Gourry!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes! Make him finally face his love for you! Awaken his male desires!" As she said these crazy things, her poses grew more and more dramatic.

_Male desires!!!_

"And how do you suppose I do that?!" Lina jumped up from bed and grabbed Amelia by the collar of her shirt.

Amelia timorously continued. "E-Easy! I'll help you! We could try something different each day! Together, we can…" Amelia struggled to think of a word that would please and convince Lina to go along with it. "We can exact revenge on Mr. Gourry's words… for the sake of justice!" Amelia quickly added the justice part after realizing how unjust revenge is.

_Revenge_…

Lina let Amelia go. She calmly walked over towards the mirror, placing one hand on her hips and the other on her head. She smiled wickedly.

"Oh… it's on!"

"Yes!" Amelia cheered. But then she thought of how much trouble she potentially got herself into, and she let out a nervous laugh.

Lina transformed all of her violently negative energy into a violently _positive_ energy. Both her hands were now in fists, and her eyes were like fire, and could probably burn anyone who looked into them. She was determined to make Gourry eat his own words. By the end of this he would be at _her_ mercy! Oh, how Lina loved power!

"Okay Amelia! Let's get planning!"

"R-Right!"

_Gourry's gonna regret saying all those things about me!_

* * *

Author's notes: It starts! Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic (I'm completely new to all of this), but by no means go easy on me for that reason. (Just be nice and constructive about it!) I'm sorry if there's any similar fics out there, I swear I've read 38475934857 L/G fics and nothing like this. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but I already anticipate someone asking me about the timeline. To be quite honest, I'm not entirely sure, but I really don't think it matters. I'm not sure if it's wise for an author to admit this, but a majority of this story is completely unplanned, and if the situation calls for a decision (like if Gourry fights I need to decide what sword he uses), you'll get it. Don't worry. 

I swear on my life I'll complete this fic, but I might be slow updating thanks to school. I already have the first chapter ready, but I don't want to post it all at once.

So, until next time…!


	2. Dress Up

**Seducing Gourry**

* * *

Summary: After another "jellyfish" remark by Gourry on her body, Lina's done playing nice. That is, if she ever did... Oh, no, this calls for war! LG, with minor AZ. 

Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me. If I were actually the owner I have no idea why I'd be writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Dress Up**

After conspiring, the two came up with a few ideas to start off with. One made more sense to start with than the others though.

"New clothes!"

Lina was uncomfortable by the idea, not just because of how sudden it would be, but because… Amelia would be choosing her outfit! She agreed after Amelia begged to, and also because she wasn't too into fashion, herself, or what made you look good. Oddly enough, she was the one who came up with getting new clothes in the first place.

Amelia had greatly supported her idea when she haphazardly vocalized it, not expecting it to be received so well. She was only trying to think of options! But Amelia insisted that it would cause Gourry to look her over, which Lina was not thrilled with. She then realized that seducing Gourry would be very difficult if she was this afraid of not only his opinion of her body, but also showing her body in what Amelia said would be a "sexy" way.

Lina let out a sigh with a hint of dread in it. She couldn't help but wonder how a "daddy's girl" shrine maiden was so much more so informed on all of this "stuff" than Lina herself.

"Ms. Lina! Don't worry! My sister was the one with bad fashion sense, not me!" Amelia then stumbled over an uneven floorboard as she tried to pose with a thumbs up.

Lina had her doubts.

* * *

After shocking Zelgadis, and even Gourry who was also expecting Lina to be mad the following morning, they had a very normal breakfast. And Lina smiled for most of it! 

"So Lina," Zelgadis cautiously asked, not trusting her display of cheerfulness, "What's the plan for today?"

Lina swallowed her tea before replying. "Well, Amelia and I have a little shopping to do before we leave."

"Shopping?" Gourry questioned. "Yesterday when we arrived in town we got our supplies. Did you forget something?"

"Sorta… This is a different kind of shopping! Besides, it's my money I'm spending anyway!"

Amelia inwardly cried. Since when has her kingdom's money been Lina's money? And how expensive would aiding Lina be?

"Waiter! Charge the bill to the kingdom of Seyruun, please!" Lina pulled out the crest of Seyruun to the very skeptical, overworked waiter.

Amelia outwardly cried.

"Hey Lina, can I come along?"

Lina looked at Gourry for a moment, caught completely off guard. Of all the random things for Gourry to say!

"Well, uh… Don't you need to take care of your sword or armor?"

"I did that last night."

Lina quickly glanced at Amelia, her eyes pleading for the princess to come up with some good reason why Gourry shouldn't come along. She wanted to surprise him, dammit! Besides… it would be awkward!

"But Mr. Gourry, it would be so boring! I mean... G_irls_! _Shopping_! There's _nothing_ more boring then that! We wouldn't be doing anything _surprising_ at all! Just—"

Lina slapped Amelia, her former expression of content quickly fading. This only provoked Zelgadis into finding them even more suspicious this morning.

_This isn't going according to plan at all…_

"Well, I don't mind. I just want something to do, and it doesn't help that Lina has a habit of getting into trouble—"

Lina slapped Gourry.

"Fine! You can come along! Just give me and Amelia a second to get our stuff."

Gourry smiled affectionately, and Lina felt butterflies inside of her. She didn't think there was any room for them after all she ate.

Lina and Amelia got up, and hurriedly went back to their room. They had to discuss a couple things.

"I don't trust them. There's obviously a reason they don't want anyone tagging along." Zelgadis said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Gourry kept smiling.

* * *

Lina impetuously marched forward down the street, as if walking a little faster would cause her to lose Gourry in the crowd of… not many people. Lina wondered if there would even be a tailor or seamstress here, let alone a good one. Maybe she could luck out and find a plain old clothing shop even. She and Amelia hadn't considered the possibility of there not being one… Oops. 

Amelia had tried to explain to her before they left why it might actually be good that Gourry was accompanying them. Gourry might be interested and give "constructive feedback."

_Or laugh…_

"What are you two looking for?" Gourry asked curiously.

"Well, actually Mr. Gourry, we're looking for—"

"Stuff." Lina concluded, eyeing a possible boutique.

"Oh."

There was silence for a few minutes and an uneasy tension along with it, mostly due to Lina's current intensity.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Hey Gourry! Look, food!" Lina pointed at a small shop selling delicious… confectionary… novelties…

In the second Gourry looked away, Lina grabbed Amelia by the wrist and ran as fast she could to their target: that shop over there.

"I think they're closed though." Gourry turned back around to see a lack of Lina and Amelia.

"Lina? Amelia?"

* * *

"Ms. Linaaaa!" 

"Shut up! He might hear you and follow your voice!" Lina placed Amelia down and hastily ran into the shop.

"Why does it matter so much? It'll surprise him anyway!"

"Him?" The curious seamstress asked.

"Uh!" Lina jumped a little, being slightly thrown off. She and Amelia turned to face the woman.

"Yes!" Amelia cheerfully replied. "We're kind of in a hurry, but we need to get her some new traveling clothes, especially something that'll help her seduce her sworn protector and—"

"_Amelia_!!!" Lina shouted, her fangs showing, as if she would rip the princess's head off.

The seamstress chuckled. "Here, I'll show you some options."

As Lina moved to walk, Amelia cut her off.

"Ms. Lina! I told you, I'll be picking out your outfit! I know you won't go for anything beyond comfort." And with a mischievous sort of sparkle in her eye, Amelia caught up with the seamstress.

Lina contemplated Amelia's words for a second before yelling after her, "Don't make it too fluffy or frilly or anything! I swear you'll get a fireball in the face! Do you hear me Amelia? Amelia!! … I'm serious, Amelia! And if it's not practical it won't do, I mean, I might have the save the world again! I'm keeping my armor and accessories! Amelia!!!"

If only someone was there to tell Lina to "shut up," because as Gourry wandered past the store in what seemed to be futile attempt at spotting the two, he definitely heard Lina's shouting.

Gourry glanced into the window of the shop. "Clothing… Lina and Amelia are getting new clothes? But where's Amelia…?"

He didn't quite understand why they were so adamant about his not going, but he figured they were probably embarrassed in some way. Still, Zelgadis warned him that they were being really suspicious. He could tell there was something up the moment he saw Lina that morning: peaceful and smiling. Lina never goes to bed mad and wakes up happy. Does Amelia know "happy" spells? Do those exist? And if so, why had she waited so long to use one on Lina's mood swings?

Soon Amelia came back into sight, along with another woman. Amelia cheerfully and dramatically passed Lina the pile of clothing she was carrying, and Lina looked a little terrified. He couldn't make out what they were saying as their voices seemed blurred. He could hear Lina's shouting, but not even that was very clear. Something about keeping her arms and access or rallies. It was probably another magical term he didn't understand, like that Shabra-guy.

"Lina's only getting new clothes?"

Back inside, Lina protested trying on anything without Amelia doing so as well.

"Hell, _I'll_ pay for it! Amelia, please! Don't let me go through this alone." The idea of being the only one scrutinized and focused on made Lina nervous. She was never nervous about getting new clothes, but then again, she was the one who always chose what she wanted to wear. And besides, the situation was very different this time.

"Ms. Lina, _all_ of the _attention_ is going to be on _you_. Not split with me!"

Those words did not comfort Lina AT ALL.

"Amelia! Come on! Get something! It'll make Zelgadis happy, and that's a very just cause!"

Amelia blushed, and pushed Lina into to the changing room, not replying.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be day wear!" Lina yelled through the door.

Gourry chuckled a bit at their strange reactions, and ducked out of sight when Amelia and the seamstress turned around to sit and wait for Lina. He cautiously poked his head back up. He waited like that for a few minutes… then a few more minutes… then a few more minutes… He eventually slumped back down. All of this waiting was making him sleepy.

Lina stepped out of the changing room, looking very distraught. Amelia was initially concerned with Lina's lack of wearing the clothes she had given her, and instead Lina was wearing her normal leggings and tunic again.

"Ms. Lina, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" Amelia asked nervously.

"It's not… It's just… It was perfect! But… It doesn't… It doesn't _fit_."

"But Ms. Lina, I got your measurements yesterday! I found the right-sized clothes… Strange! Maybe their sizing here is different?"

Lina sighed, thinking of the best possible way to express this without losing too much dignity, and motioned to her chest area.

"… Oh…. Oh! I can fix that, easy!" The seamstress asked for some measurements of her own to alter the clothing a little, which Lina reluctantly gave at first. So, she embellished her chest measurements _a little_ to Amelia. She wasn't expecting it to throw off the fit! She felt safer telling the truth to the anonymous seamstress than Amelia. Not that Amelia would blab, but she'd rather not have any friends know this information. Still, it probably wasn't the wisest thing to add a little to her bust. This was much more embarrassing.

She then looked at Amelia sternly, as if she were to blame. "This is also why I didn't want Gourry coming."

To their surprise, it only took about seven minutes for the seamstress to do whatever alterations she had to, and handed Lina back the previously difficult article of clothing. Lina gingerly stepped back into the changing room, as if it were out to get her.

Amelia waited on edge, knowing this time that Lina had no excuse! When the door opened, she gasped.

"MS. LINA!"

Her voice woke Gourry from his light nap, and he dared to peek once more inside.

Lina walked out, a little embarrassed, but she had to admit… Amelia did a good job.

Her top was a maroon color, sleeveless, with a high neckline, and the back was longer than the front, reaching around her knees (the front hit her waist). It was double-breasted with gold buttons going down on both sides, with gold chains connecting each pair of buttons vertically. The material was shiny and soft. In a sense, it was like a cross between a duster sweater and military jacket style-wise. She had black legging shorts, and black boots with gold trim and slight heels. She kept her style of wearing two belts around her hips. She also kept her gold earrings and bandana. Her new gloves were long and black. She hoped it wasn't _too_ expensive… She felt bad for being a little rude to Amelia now.

Gourry's brain did what was comparable to a short circuit. There was just too much for his brain to process at once, more so than even the battles he'd be in. He felt a nosebleed coming on.

Lina looked back into the mirror, appreciating how the seamstress padded the chest area, making them appear little bit bigger, although the main functionality had probably been as a built-in bra. Amelia then went on about all the various little things, like how the color complimented her skin and hair color, how the belts made her hips look wider, how the top and the boots made her look taller, etc.

"But what if it's really cold, or if I'm moving a lot and my knees get all scraped?"

Amelia held up some long black leggings. "We'll get you some knee pads, too."

Lina took one more look into the mirror and was awed by how rejuvenated she felt.

"… Thanks."

Amelia smiled, and what about to say something when Gourry barged through the door.

"G-Gourry!" Lina stammered. Her mind frantically tried to think up some pose to make, but failed her, probably because a lot of her mind was also confused at how he had found them. Her face turned as red as her hair as she noticed his eyes looking her up and down. He slowly walked closer to her.

"Lina…?"

"… Gourry…?"

"Are those… real?" He pointed at her chest.

Lina promptly punched him out the window.

* * *

Author's notes: Aha! One more chapter! I hope everything's coming out well. I promise more romantic moments in the future. ;) I also hope you understood how I described Lina's new outfit. I _hate_ writing new outfits of characters because I feel egotistical doing so, like I know better, or something. I assure you, that's not the case! Anyway, I'll try to get a picture of it up to make it more understandable. Also, my main concern is characterization. I want them to be as in-character as possible and it's a little hard to re-read your work like a reader would and catch little things.

I was warned that this site hates replying to reviews in the notes section, so I apologize but I have to remove them!


End file.
